


bellyache

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Study, Dark Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my v is for vendettathought that i'd feel betterbut now i got a bellyacheora small drabble centered around claudia and her relationship with dark magic
Kudos: 8





	bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> *****trigger warnings for death, derealization, and gore*****

The first time she did it, she’d been hit with an overwhelming amount of ecstasy, her heart rate rising as the small flower crumbled into dust within her palm. The payoff was minimal, a simple pool of water filling the space as the organic matter faded into nothing.

Her hand moved slightly, allowing the water to drip and run down the side of her arm, pooling in the fabric of her sleeve.

Her first successful attempt was met with a gleeful, approving look from her father, and innocent amazement from her older brother.

She made it her mission to find that joy again.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Soren couldn’t move.

His body was frozen, as if paralyzed by time itself. Unable to even lift a single finger in protest of his fate.

She’d seen what this extent of injury had done to others. She’d heard the whispers of soldiers being bedridden, with lifespans shortened into nothing as their lungs collapsed and organs slowly failed.

Quadriplegia was a truly tortuous way to die.

There wasn’t any known cure, yet Claudia had no choice but to find one.

The fawn had simply been too trusting. Too happy to approach her.

She tried not to dwell on the life she’d cut short, on the betrayed look in the young animal’s eyes. It was just that, an animal.

She’d gladly sacrifice any life to save that of those she cared about. Blood was thicker than water, after all. The warm liquid that pooled upon her fingers and dripped onto the soft grass below only proved it--mixing with the lingering dew and dripping onto the dirt, where it would fertilize the milkfruit tree and serve to feed even more deer.

Claudia tried to ignore the lingering sense of  _ wrong  _ as she gazed up on the fear Soren presented, tried to ignore the way her body ached with exhaustion from one spell too large.

She tried to ignore the way white hair fell across her gaze in sharp, unwavering consistency.

Soren was fine.

That was all that mattered.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


When she found Viren, her heart nearly stopped.

First, there was denial.

It wasn’t really him. There was no possible way that it  _ could  _ be. Human flesh didn’t look like that. Humans didn’t smell like that. Purply blue that mixed with the sharp white of torn skin and the overwhelming stench of blood and rot.

It wasn’t him. It was one of the elves that they’d been fighting against.

_ The elves hadn’t gone to the top of the storm spire, _ a little voice told her. _ The elves couldn’t have fallen from there. _

Viren was the only one who could’ve fallen from the precipice far above them.

Then, her world grew hazy.

She had to move him.

If she didn’t move him they’d find him, and he’d forever be dead.

Claudia didn’t remember how the events played out. Everything was warped, nothing felt real.

She found a cave, at some point. Hidden behind large rocks and overgrowth that grew red as she dragged the mutilated corpse through their abode.

His flesh was soft, warm.

Her hands were completely red by the time she set the mess of blood on the ground.

A single, small worm made its way from the knot of broken bones and shredded skin. She didn’t notice.

An elf made the mistake of passing through the forest outside the cave. Its scream was cut short.

She couldn’t stand after she did it, with the elf’s body discarded in a far corner and her father’s body slowly repositioning and reconnecting the bits and pieces that lay scattered. Her heartrate had increased exponentially, her body protesting as spots danced through her vision and sweat beaded across her forehead. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to exist. He was nearly whole again by the time she’d gathered enough strength to rise, her legs unstable and muscles straining to sustain her own weight.

Claudia cleaned off the blood that caked her arms in a nearby stream. She couldn’t be a mess when her father awoke. How uncivilized that would be.

She managed to drag herself back to the cave, doing her best to ignore the body in the corner, and the way her hair seemed to mirror that of the elf girl’s.

She found herself looking at her hands as she waited for her father to awaken.

They were still red.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is tbh, i was just thinking abt that one gap between viren falling and waking up and BAM, this happened


End file.
